1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inking or dampening unit of a rotary press, having at least one applicator roll pivotally mounted on levers so that the applicator roll is pivotable onto a form cylinder of the rotary press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
GB 2132944 discloses an inking unit, in which an ink applicator roll can be pivoted about a distributor cylinder and can be thrown onto a form cylinder at the same time. The applicator roll is mounted on both sides in levers. Adjustable stops against which the levers can be moved serve to adjust the applicator roll on the form cylinder. A disadvantage is the complexity of the setting and subsequent adjustment of the stops.